


The Masked One-Shots

by LivingOnLaughs



Category: The Masked Singer (US TV)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bubble Bath, Candy Hearts, Christmas Fluff, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Daydreaming, Emotional Hurt, First Meetings, Gen, Hammocks, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurity, Laughter, Medicine, Morning Kisses, Movie Night, Napping, Nightmares, POV, Parenthood, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Interactive, Ribbons, Shyness, Sickfic, Single Parents, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Dancing, Soufflés, Stress Relief, Stuffed Toys, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnLaughs/pseuds/LivingOnLaughs
Summary: Just some wholesome Masked Singer oneshots
Relationships: Astronaut (The Masked Singer US)/Reader, Butterfly (The Masked Singer US)/Reader, Frog (The Masked Singer US)/Kitty (The Masked Singer US)/White Tiger (The Masked Singer US), Kitty (The Masked Singer US)/Reader, Kitty (The Masked Singer US)/White Tiger (The Masked Singer US), Squiggly Monster (The Masked Singer US)/Gremlin (The Masked Singer US), Turtle (The Masked Singer US)/Astronaut (The Masked Singer US), Turtle (The Masked Singer US)/Reader, White Tiger (The Masked Singer US)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	The Masked One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> So, first one-shot in this book. It's gonna be a wholesome sickfic staring Gremlin and Squiggly Monster.

"Alright, buddy, time for your meds," a husky voice said, sitting on the edge of his comfy bed, a bottle of cough syrup in one of his purple paws and a spoon with said medicine in the other paw. He smiled trustingly as he gently leapt off the bed and walked towards the creature sleeping in a pile of fluffy pillows and plushies. "C'mon. Time to wake up."

A sniffling, ailing monster with seven blue eyes grumbled, weakly sitting up in the mess of plush animals and pillows. "Must I, Gremlin?" the patient coughed, before folding their four arms. 

Gremlin let out a laugh, twitching his floppy periwinkle ears. He smiled, getting up on his tippy-toes. He was a nice hue of periwinkle, with spiky horns on his arms, as well as his head. His Dumbo-esque ears had golden stripes on them and the gremlin's tummy had a white (or was it a really light shade of lavender) spot on it. "Sorry to wake you up, Squiggles, but you have to take your meds. We've been over this." Gremlin reminded, rolling his dark purple eyes.

The monster in the pile of plushies whimpered, shaking his head. "N-not now. I was sleeping."

"Squiggly Monster..." Gremlin tapped his left leg on the wooden bedroom floor.

Squiggly grumbled, leaning towards the shorter creature. Unlike Gremlin, Squiggles was very colorful, with multicolored fur on his tummy and legs, as well as white and black stripes on his arms and horns. Gremlin smiled as he tried to spoon-feed his ailing friend.

"Open wide and say 'ah'..." Gremlin said.

Squiggly sniffled, sticking out his tongue. "Nyah."

The purple gremlin sighed. "That's a 'nyah'; not 'ah'." 

The sick monster sighed, trying to reach for one of the tissues on the nightstand, while expressing himself. "Sorry, Gremlin-" he paused to cough, "-but this is just plain stupid." 

"I know you hate being babied, but please? For me?" 

"But, Gremlin-"

Another pause to cough.

"No 'but, Gremlin'."

Squiggly rolled his eyes, as his purple-furred handed him the tissue box and the garbage pail. "I'll tell you what: if you take the medicine, I'll put on a movie on my phone." Gremlin tried bribing, but Squiggly was able to see through the coy and stuck his tongue out. "I'll run a bubble bath?"

"Do I look...like a toddler?" Squiggly asked, weakly glaring at his friend with peeved eyes.

"Why're you so complicated?" Gremlin questioned.

Squiggly whimpered a little, nuzzling into the pile of stuffed animals and looking up at the ceiling. "I don't-" he, once again, paused to cough, "-know..."

Gremlin smiled a little, putting down the bottle of medicine and the spoon. "Squiggly, look at me, please?"

The monster complied, rolling onto his side. The purple, floppy eared creature smiled as he leapt onto the bed.

"What're you doing?" Squiggly questioned, using every muscle in his body to sit up again. Quarreling with Gremlin was draining him of his remaining stamina. 

Gremlin smiled and gently walked two of his purple fingers on one of his sick friend's arms, getting a small chuckle (mixed with a cough) from him. Satisfied with the reaction, the purple gremlin grinned and began to tickle his ailing friend. Squiggly let out a few more chuckles, as Gremlin tickled him. If there was anything the multicolored monster loved most of all, it was getting tickled-and Gremlin knew this. After gently tickling his ailing friend, Gremlin smiled and grabbed the spoon from the nightstand.

Now, it was all about timing.

Squiggly chuckled a little, whilst coughing, making Gremlin smile. The purple monster then waited a few seconds, before Squiggly's mouth began to quiver and the multicolored monster let out a fatigued yawn. While the monster was yawning, Gremlin used the opportunity to shove the spoonful in his patient's mouth. When Gremlin saw his friend had stopped yawning and was rubbing two of his eyes, he smiled.

"Well?" asked Gremlin.

Squiggly sighed, sniffling a little more and gagging at the taste of lemon cough syrup. "You're the devil..." he murmured, reaching for a tissue.

"And you're my little angel."

"Huh?"

Gremlin's eyes widened. "I said 'if I'm the devil, then you're a little angel', nothing else."

"Oh." Squiggly smiled a little, placing the now-used tissue in the garbage pail. 

The purple monster with floppy ears chuckled, gently helping his ailing friend lay back down in the bed. "Comfy?"

"Comfy cozy." Squiggly's voice slurred a little, as his eyes drooped and he curled up to one of the plushies in the pile.

"Need anything else? Water? Soup? Crackers?" Gremlin questioned, slightly tilting his head to the left. There was no answer for a good five minutes. "Squiggles?"

Gremlin's worries faded as his friend began to snore abruptly, drool beginning to trickle from the multicolored monster's wide open mouth. Chuckling, Gremlin placed the patchwork quilt on his slumbering friend. "Sleep tight, Squiggles. The doctor will check in on you again in a few hours."

Squiggly's mouth twitched a little as the sleeping monster murmured one clear sentence: "Stay."

Smiling, and without second thought, Gremlin curled up beside his sleeping friend, in a heartbeat. The gremlin gave a grin as he wrapped his arms around Squiggly's body, letting slumber overcome him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> 😈🧸😈🧸😈🧸  
> So there. One one-shot featuring two of my favorite monsters in season 4 of The Masked Singer.  
> 😈🧸😈🧸😈🧸  
> I hope you enjoyed it  
> 😈🧸😈🧸😈🧸  
> February 22nd, 2021  
> 😈🧸😈🧸😈🧸  
> 9:10 pm  
> 😈🧸😈🧸😈🧸


End file.
